


not like a rain

by terencjusz (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, akashi is chaotic softie, and angsty moment, asylum AU, attempt of humour, its asylum au so dont expect superultraextra fluff and no angst, kuroko lives in chaos, mayukuro more like brotp, mayuyu is drama queen, then a cycle repeats, then attempt of fluffy moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/terencjusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asylum AU where Kuroko is the best informed person, Akashi is a very peaceful human after taking his medicines, Mayuzumi is a psychiatrist who cares only about his patient and insanity is somehow progressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We feel a little pity but don't empathize

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own KnB (if i would Akashi would be mine, Kuroko precious baby also, andv they would be canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title is fragment of lyrics "bullet" by hollywood undead

Akashi Seijuuro woke up because of some noise. He fought with his dream for a second and then opened his eyes. Next to his bed was female in the white apron.

Wait.

His bed?

He found himself in the lightsome room, where was bed he laid on, with fresh white bedding, he could also see the chair and the nightstand. The walls that were colour of hideous greenish-bluish made him feel sick. At least floor was nice, made of wood. And this female seemed to be a nurse.

“It’s 9 in the morning, Akashi-kun, time for the breakfast and medicaments.”

Oh. Yeah.

A day before yesterday he kind of... had got carried away, slightly. He had attacked his father using scissors, shouting things that had been incomprehensible, to others at least. In one moment he had been talking to his father about his achievements in education, in the next moment he had been trying to hurt him, _slightly_. If not the father’s bodyguard...

After that little accident secretary of his father had suggested her boss to take care of Seijuuro and put him into certain place.

And now, he was here, in Teiko Asylum, place where adolescent people could be under psychiatric care. He was there since yesterday but they gave him so many sleep-inducing drugs that he has slept until now. So... like 21 hours? Was it Saturday?

Akashi stared at the glass of water held by nurse in her right hand and some pills in left. He sighed mentally. _Back to the routine._

 

* * *

 

Well, some knowledge of the situation would be very useful. Yes, information about how this institution works in practice. And who would know about this better than patients? In the hallway he saw few people, but he was looking for appropriate person, didn’t know who but.

The morbidly thin blond quarrelling about something with the tanned teenager. When Akashi passed them, the blond male was shutting down for a second, but then again corridor filled with his voice.

Then the door to his left side opened and tiny boy with light blue hair got out of that room. Behind him was an adult, who was as Akashi assumed, a psychiatrist.

The boy made only a few steps, when the adult looked at him with small terror in his eye, as if dropping eye from this boy would cause the death of him.

“Wait, Tetsuya,” said male with gray hair called hurriedly. The boy stopped, waiting for the psychiatrist to lock his office with help of keys and looked at Akashi. For the next 3 seconds they were staring at each other without words.

There were no fireworks. No love from first sight. No mysterious bonding. No sending thought by telepathy or something like this.

However the boy’s face expression was so indifferent, so lacking of any emotions, so ‘ _I have no idea what's going on around me"_ and also featuring exhausting of being here that Akashi Seijuuro promised himself to make a contact with this Tetsuya.

* * *

 He was guided only by the hunger of knowledge and power. If he didn’t know anything, he needed information. The facts, not opinions. Indifference of Tetsuya was something what Akashi liked. Emotions mean subjectivism. And it means blindness and not seeing reality which Akashi appreciated and respected.

* * *

 He had a chance at the lunch. He stood behind Tetsuya in the line to meal and started his little operation.

“Could you tell me something about this place? I have just arrived and I would like to be oriented.“

The tiny boy looked at him in silence. There was enough light here to see how his eyes matched his hair, remanding of clear sea, that would purge you out of all filth, leaving only good things.

“You can sit with us. We have our table.”

“You sit with...?”

“With Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. Sometimes Takao-kun sits with us.”

Now they were on the start of the line to get lunch, when voice of chef pealed out.

“Kurochin is allergic to soya. Give him second set~”

Akashi heard a quiet sigh from Tetsuya, when he got the pancakes and then waited for Akashi. They approached one of the table with six chairs around. There were 3 people already, two of them were laughing loudly, third person was eating with irritated expression.

“Oh, Kurokocchi! Here you are, I see you took someone?” blonde shouted happily. “Kise Ryota,” added, offering his hand which Akashi shook.

“Akashi Seijuuro,” answered and took place next to Tetsuya.

“Takao Kazunari and this one is Ahomine,” grinned boy with black hair and eyes like a steel, pointing at his companion.

“Aomine Daiki,” tanned teenager corrected him, not having any energy to quarrel.

“Akashi-kun is here because he wants to be informed about this place. He has been here since yesterday and he doesn’t know anything.”

“Oh, is that so? Well, the most important thing is not fucking do the same what Aominecchi-“

So, at the lunch Akashi learnt about 1. Times of breakfast, lunch and dinner at the weekend and rest of the week 2. Fact that nurses can be pretty cruel, if you disturb them without important need during drinking coffee, 3. There's school between 8AM and 3PM, no rest like a lot of people think because you're in fucking asylum, 4. If you do try to damage yourself or someone else you can say goodbye to pass and rest of your freedom, not that you have a lot of it, 5. Ah, and you have therapy with your psychiatrist everyday and ‘they will tell you when you have meeting’, 6. Patients have shower in the evening and they go together with nurse that watches over them, 7. Windows are hard to break, no one did it, even Aomine with all his strength, he tried and had been banned from almost everything for ‘planning escape’.

No need to say that he was told about all these information from everyone except Tetsuya?

He got to know that Aomine is here because of his aggressive behaviour and “No, it’s just those guys were annoying, I broke their noses, maybe jaw and collarbones also but I didn’t plan breaking their fucking collarbones and now I am here”. He also saw how really thin Kise didn’t eat anything and avoided looking at meal and Akashi assumed he is here because of some eating disorders. Takao openly admitted he is here because his bipolar disorders seriously affected his normal life.

However blue-haired spoke again. “Who is your psychiatrist, Akashi-kun?”

“Nurse told me that Mibuchi-san, I mean Mibuchi Reo,” it wasn’t secret, so he could tell this. Others would know this eventually.

“Oh, I had Mibuchi-san in the past. But he is really kind and caring person. I think you will find support and common ground with him,” Tetsuya’s eyes were so true and Akashi didn’t doubt for a second that his intentions are good.

“You don’t have him now,” it wasn’t question, but simple statement.

“Because I have Mayuzumi-san now.” A short answer. So Seijuuro didn’t push. They didn’t really know each other so he didn’t have a right to ask personal questions.

“I believe I didn’t introduce myself properly, Akashi-kun. I am Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“So, I will say it again, my name is Akashi Seijuuro. It’s pleasure to meet you, Tetsuya,” he said and even if boy was surprised by ‘Tetsuya’ and not ‘Kuroko’, he didn’t show it. Besides, Akashi was already used to calling Tetsuya by his name.

“I hope we will get along with each other.”

And Akashi Seijuuro thought about how innocent seemed to be face of this boy with appearance of some sky god.

“I do not see why we wouldn’t,” and he let little smirk to appear on his face and he knew that Kuroko Tetsuya certainly saw it.

 

* * *

 

Next day staff decided that Akashi should finally meet his own psychiatrist and now he had arranged the meeting. And this is why Akashi Seijuuro, the only son of mighty Akashi Masaomi and next heir of Akashi Company was sitting now in the armchair and observing as Mibuchi Reo was making tea for himself and even coffee for Seijuuro.

 _He should get to the point._ Case was, that Mibuchi didn’t get to the point. But Seijuuro wasn’t merely a patient in this asylum, he was also _patient_.

“So, Akashi Seijuuro-kun, isn’t it? Seijuuro is so long. Sei-chan would be perfect for you. You look like person who doesn’t like tea, so I am making you coffee right now. I was in Tokyo yesterday, so I wasn’t able to- ”

“Black tea is not that bad.”

“But you prefer tea, without sugar, without milk,” he smiled as if he knew secret.

“Correct,” Akashi frowned. He really doubted that Akashi Masaomi would have contacted Teiko Asylum in so trivial case like his preferences.

“You just look like person that likes coffee, that’s all,” stated Mibuchi. Akashi shrugged. He was sure that coffee was not going to be that good quality as he used to drink in his house. If Mibuchi was thinking that Seijuuro would be satisfied with the most cheapest coffee in supermarket then he was mistaken.

To his surprise, coffee smelled like true coffee and after tasting it, he was even more surprised and pleased to find out that not only scent was nice. Then, the idyll was over. Mibuchi sat and Seijuuro prepared himself for a wave of uncomfortable questions.

“You were diagnosed with schizophrenia about year ago, weren’t you?”

 

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya saw look that Akashi Seijuro was giving at his vanilla shake. “Mibuchi-san gave it to me,” informed and took a sip of ambrosia. For a short moment indifference disappeared from his face and was replaced by the blissful expression.

They had free time that Tetsuya was spending reading a novel. They were in the little library, that looked well cared-for. Walls were creamy-coloured without any pictures on, only a big clock was located above the door. There were two soft black couches and some square tables with wooden chairs around them. One of the couch was occupied by napping Aomine and Kise braiding short hair of Aomine using cute barrettes to decorate his masterpiece. Somewhere in the background were others like Hayama – hyperactive teenager – bickering quietly with Haizaki who was eating his snacks despite prohibition of eating in the library; Ymir hugging Christa from behind and Mikasa doing the same to Eren; Momoi writing some notes with Aida Riko next to her. Those above were people that Kise had pointed him out so far and Akashi appreciated that because he didn’t feel need to fraternize with everyone and introduce himself. To his knowledge, in Teiko were sections A, B and C. Each of the section has own building. He and these people were in C with barely 24 patients. Barely because in A you could find 35 patients and in B – 29.

“Maybe it is delicious for you, but do you know how much sugar it has?” Akashi asked thinking about all the consequences of frequent consuming drinks of that kind. Someone should make Tetsuya aware of these thing. Not to mention eating and drinking in the library was prohibited.

“I like the sweetness of it,” he said as if that explained everything. “Akashi-kun surely adores coffee, without sugar, without milk, am I mistaken?”

The same words.

Akashi froze and glanced at Tetsuya. The truth had been revealed.

“You talked with Mibuchi-san.”

Kuroko slightly tilted his head. “More like he talked with me and then I shared with him my observations. You didn't even look at sugar in the dining room.”

And then he peered at milkshake. He didn’t even need to ask. He already knew the reason why Kuroko would...

“Mibuchi-san is going to buy me vanilla shakes for next week,” Kuroko affirmed. Akashi sighed but moment later smiled gently. “You are easy to bribe.”

Kuroko’s eyes softened. “Oh, if you have secret, don’t worry. I know what information should be passed on and which shouldn’t.”

Akashi sat in front of Kuroko and put his own book on the table. Kuroko merely glanced at the title of it and returned to reading his own novel. Before Seijuuro focused on his economy textbook, whispered “Your secret of smuggling milkshake to library is safe too” and drowned in book, being aware of that tiny, almost invisible smile on Tetsuya’s face.


	2. Nobody can fix me if I am part of the problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, title is inspired by lyrics of "believe" by hollywood undead

It had been merely three weeks and few days since Akashi’s arrival and he felt like asylum was his home more than his previous house. Even with people that were not so predictable as most of humanity. Yes, sometimes things happened, like someone got carried away and destroyed stuff in his view, accidently hurting others that were near just in that moment. Or when patient refused taking pills. In both cases, people ended usually sedated, so drugged and vulnerable for suggestion that they were taking all pills without any resistance.

Medicines were so strong that Seijuuro could even forget about having schizophrenia if not Mibuchi, or maybe Reo nee-san. Nickname was more recognizable for majority of patients than true name of psychiatrist. Maybe it was only Seijuuro who felt uncomfortable with using nicknames which indicated too big closeness.

“Sei-chan, what about the voices in your head?” It was frequent question. Reo nee-san wanted to know more and yes, he had full right to do so, but Seijuuro was tired and was wishing for more interesting questions.

“It weren’t voices, it was _only one_ voice,” corrected. “I told you that after drugs you are feeding me I had no contact with internal me.”

“And this is where you are making mistake,” said Mibuchi, looking straight at red eyes and ignoring previous provocation. Akashi’s eyebrow travelled a little bit higher. So doctor continued. “You stated that voice was persuading you to do things. If you see the difference and you were having a fight with it, how can you think that you are the same person?”

It is not like Mibuchi was going to criticize all what Seijuuro had said. But it was his job to find out everything about his patient and help him using these information. His obligation was also to make patient realize his true nature himself. And male was questioning _everything_ what was spoken. Every details had no chance of staying hidden.

“Reo-san, I didn’t say it.”

“You insinuated this.”

“Well, maybe I did and you're right,” Akashi admitted. If he wasn’t himself, he would have definitely admired his nails, as a lot of people do in moment like that. “I think that _he_ is me, but this hidden me. He wakes up when I am frustrated. When I don’t get by.”

“Can you precise when life becomes hard to you? What kind of situation?”

“Life is not easy all the time, Reo-san. I don’t know what your life looks like, but mine is not full of flowers and butterflies, flying around my person with desire to help me on every step,” Akashi couldn’t stop himself from these words, because sarcasm was big weapon in this place. What was sad about it – it worked on some people, but didn’t work on psychiatrists. They were ignoring your comments. Or maybe it was only Mibuchi. Seijuuro decided to ask Tetsuya about this later.

“What is making your life harder?”

“Oh, maybe it’s cruelty of this world. There are so many poor souls hurt by other poor souls. I can’t sleep because of thinking about- Oh, sorry. Nurses give me sleep-inducing drugs every evening. Thanks for savin-” Akashi would have continued started monologue, soaked with venom, if not Mibuchi’s interruption.

“Sei-chan, who is making your life harder?” He straighten his last sentence with sadness in voice.

Mibuchi listened silence.

Sometimes Seijuuro responded this question with “No one”, sometimes silence was an answer, sometimes Akashi laughed mockingly with “I do not let anyone to order me.” The latter reply was a key.

 

* * *

 

One hour later, at the end of lunch, Akashi asked Kuroko about the case that had bothered him before. They were sitting in their table alone, almost everybody finished their meal.

“Mayuzumi-san knows how to raise questions. I don't avoid answering, besides I respect him and I try not to impede him in his job.”

“But?” Akashi felt a bit of hesitation.

“Everyone has bad days, even I. No expression isn’t the same what no feelings.” Kuroko impacted his polythene fork in tomato. “I hide it. Nonetheless, Mayuzumi-san always knows, somehow. And he gets annoyed a bit.”

“By annoyed, you mean that you have momentary conflict,” Akashi straightened, observing how Tetsuya was getting a bite of vegetable.

“Yes. But it is one-sided fight, I think,” Kuroko looked Akashi in the eyes, narrow pupils, with red like blood in vein irises around. “However, I would never exchange for another psychiatrist. Mayuzumi-san is someone more than merely doctor.” In this moment Seijuuro’s heart or maybe other organ ached, but he decided to ignore it – it was probably his body response for big amount of drugs.

“You hide your emotions from your psychiatrist?”

“And you certainly share all your thoughts with Mibuchi-san, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya’s voice didn’t changed and Seijuuro hesitated a bit because of not being sure _if Tetsuya seriously used sarcasm against him_.

“Why does it sound like I was guilty one and you are not?”

He was ashamed of asking so many questions instead of already knowing answer. Irritated that because of drugs his process of thinking didn’t work as fast and without flaws as before taking medicines. Undisputed advantage was not hearing _him_. _He_ had regularly proposed Akashi various ways of weeding out problems. _He_ had quite good arguments. Seijuuro had tried to fight against these arguments. Sometimes it hadn’t worked.

“I...” Kuroko stopped and averted Akashi’s gaze. Before he could say anything, Akashi interrupted.

“If you are thinking that you are justified because your psychiatrist knows everything about you, you are making a mistake.” He took Kuroko’s chin in gentle gesture, making him look again in the eyes. “You are hypocrite.” Akashi didn’t mean to be unkind, he was only stating the fact. He wanted to add something more. About Tetsuya’s hypocrisy, about frustration which was filling him-

“I am worried about you.”

“About me?” Akashi was really ~~shocked~~ surprised. Because why the hell would someone ~~so cute~~ worry about him? He didn’t need this. He had _never_ needed this.

“Yes. Keeping everything bottled up is not the best thing you can do, because full help may not be granted,” Then Akashi felt that delicate touch. Kuroko’s hand was covering his hand. Like mist appearing above the sand. Gentleness wrapping up the toughness. “Let help yourself, Akashi-kun.”

“Maybe I don’t want talk about something. Because results of it are unpredictable.”

Tetsuya stared at him with newborn determination radiating from him.

“Let’s make a deal.” Kuroko’s thumb patted his hand. “You may not talk about this one uncomfortable subject with your psychiatrist, but you will talk about your feeling about this subject instead.”

Akashi sighed exhausted. “It’s the same.” Kuroko shook his head. “No. I can give you example.”

Silence. 1 second. 2 second. 3 second.

“Continue, Tetsuya. I am listening.”

 

* * *

Takao was getting out after 3 months. Obviously he was smiling, even during his goodbye with friends he had made in this place. There were tears (Kise is almost the most emotional human after all) and Takao promised he would sometimes visit them. He seriously was going to keep his word, because there was main reason why-

“Now I am no longer your patient, so you don’t have to refrain yourself.”

-he would do that, no matter what.

“I wasn’t refraining myself. It was you who couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

Takao smirked. Perennial seriousness, not understanding jokes and easy to flush cheeks. Definition of his psychiatrist. Kissing him in front of people would cause immediate decease of said person (from embarrassment) and Takao (death was his punishment). But Kazunari always liked risking his life. After all, he couldn’t keep himself from adoring Midorima Shintarou.

Later, in train to Tokyo, Takao would smile on recently made memory of him risking his life with Aomine’s shout of surprise in the background on seeing Midorima being kissed. Well, Aomine was Ahomine. Idiot who would have never suspect anything. Unlike Kise, detecting romance everywhere and all the time with his sharp love intuition. Unlike Kuroko who was Kuroko, silent observer. And unlike Akashi who knew everything and was extremely aware of his surroundings. So funny to see Kuroko glaring at Aomine and the latter huddling in fear.

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya opened the door and without greeting because there was no one in the room, sat at desk, turning on the laptop left by Mayuzumi Chihiro. After 1 minute and 49 seconds he clicked on folder titled ‘photos from holidays’, hidden amongst 34 other folders, less and more suspicious like ‘cats’, ‘light novels pdf’ or ‘cute cross-dressing’. Folder was protected by password, but it didn’t matter. Password was childishly easy for anyone who knew well Chihiro.

Title didn’t insinuate it, but in ‘Photos from holidays’ were no photos. It was database of everyone who resided in Teiko Asylum for last 5 years to now. And Tetsuya had very bad habit of reading these information. It’s not like he wanted to use his knowledge to evil purposes, Tetsuya was probably the best person to know about all of this. Kuroko Tetsuya gained knowledge to be oriented and understand others. Observing wasn’t enough. Of course he felt bad for doing this – for knowing things he shouldn’t have known, but... the end justifies the means, right? Because sometimes Kuroko replaced psychiatrist, appealing to somebody sense of responsibility better than anyone, like in Aomine’s case.

Mayuzumi knew about Kuroko doing all of above. How could he not? He really knew everything about his patient, almost. That’s why he was giving him time, 15 minutes for little research. There was camera in one of the room corner but it didn’t picture what Tetsuya was doing and official version (just in case) why Kuroko used laptop was that Mayuzumi’s light novels were interesting and Kuroko wanted to read them in peace.

After 13 minutes of silence Mayuzumi graciously came back to his office with sheets of paper and vanilla milkshake that caused Kuroko’s heartbeat fastening.

“Thank you, Chihiro-kun,” said with little smile, getting up to take what’s his.

“I have some psycho tests.”

Tetsuya was drinking his nectar, never looking away and waiting for continuation.

“Someone higher from staff wants to know what personality type you are and stuff,” Chihiro sighed exasperated because _how could someone dare to order him using something like higher position_. Of course Chihiro thought it was unnecessary, he had even bothered to argue this, what was really remarkable. But no, this someone hadn’t wanted to let it go and Chihiro had taken those psycho test to make other shut up.

“’You’ means only me or others too?”

“It means patients who have been in Teiko at least 16 months.”

“I see. And why did you agree to take these things?” Kuroko tilted his head to see Chihiro in better angle. His hair fell on shoulders and it made male think that Kuroko’s hair had’t seen scissors for a long time.

“I didn’t agree. I took these because guy was annoying.” Mayuzumi rolled the sleeves up. His grey shirt was a tone darker than his hair, black jeans were suiting a tie of the same colour. He loosened mentioned tie.

“And you didn’t fight?” Kuroko looked at him. “You are letting your patient suffer? Your favourite patient?” He teased and hoped that Mayuzumi would tease him back. He deserved some amusement in exchange for living in mental hospital.

“I am letting, because you are not my favourite, brat.”

“So painful. So who is your precious one?”

“You don’t need to know who it is. But he is better than you in every possible aspect.”

“Oh, it could be anyone. More hints?”

“You don’t deserve to know after your betrayal 4 months ago.”

“Why haven’t you forgiven me yet? Also I am pretty sure that Haizaki is the chosen one.”

“Haizaki Shougo?” Mayuzumi almost choked on oxygen. “I hate brats who respond only on agressi- I mean strong ways of persuasion.”

“Can you remind me why are you psychiatrist? You should love kids like that. He is seme. ”

“Haizaki is classical rebellious uke. Tetsuya, I am reminding you I am not a gay.”

“If not Haizaki, then... maybe Eren? Uke.”

“Stop please. Eren has delusions about titans and wall that has to be repaired. It may be funny, until he is starting to think that you are also a titan. I do not recommend.”

“Mikasa somehow managed to befriend with him.”

“Eren thinks she is the best soldier he has ever met, that’s why. He respects her.”

“You seriously shouldn’t have became psychiatrist. You make fun of everybody.”

“A lot of psychiatrists do this, I am outstanding because I don’t hide it. Moreover, I still have a job, so it has to mean that I am good.”

“Of course. Because what would I do without you, Chihiro-kun,” Tetsuya smiled charmingly. His smile was able to melt ice in the darkest hearts and souls. Mayuzumi had to be on the one of the highest level of evilness because this angel’s smile didn’t work on him all the time.

“You would have done nothing because I am the sun of your life.” Now it was Mayuzumi who was smiling. In contrast to his patient, Chihiro’s smile was devil’s smile. It was sending shivers to anyone who saw this. “Now, get a move on. Do these damned psycho tests and we will talk what should I do to be even a bigger sun of your life.”

 

* * *

 

_„Powerlessness. Losing faith in people. Shock which with time has become feeling of void,” Kuroko listed one by one with impassive facial expression._

_“What are these?” Akashi asked after some quiet._

_“Things I can’t describe when push comes to shove_ _. Things that come to my mind about this one subject I don’t like to be reminded about,” whispered because someone passed them by. Now they were the last two persons that remained in cafeteria._

_Widening of pupils was the only one reaction for Kuroko’s words._

_“I am telling you about it because you still don’t know what I am talking about. You don’t know details, Akashi-kun. But now you have just found out what exist inside me, even if it’s only a little fraction of me.”_

_“You don’t usually reveal personal information, Tetsuya. Has something happened?” Akashi’s mind started to work on higher level. He was confused._

_“I think I just wanted to say about my emotions someone other than psychiatrist. I am all right, just tired.” It didn’t sound all right for Seijuuro. And maybe he would say something but Kuroko added. “It is how it works. Telling Mibuchi-san about thoughts in your mind will cause that Mibuchi-san is going to help you in dealing with your internal monster.”_

**_You don’t even know how near the truth you are_ ** _, Seijuuro thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mayuzumi appeared, conquering my heart in process of writing


	3. Try delusion for a while, it's such a beautiful lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is fragment of lyrics "illuminated" by hurts

Psychiatrists worked between 1PM and 8PM at weekdays, at weekend between 11AM and 5PM. Obviously, one psychiatrist didn’t work every day. Information that had been said by Aomine to Akashi wasn’t all true – person didn’t have meeting with his psychiatrist every day, this happened only at start and in difficult cases, and not always. Usually, psychiatrists worked 4-5 times in the week. Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, sometimes Midorima.

The last one was psychiatrist of merely three persons. Generally he was a doctor, to be precise - surgeon. Patients who had self-inflicted injury (or cold) were guided to him. He stitched their cuts and, honestly, rumour had it that long time ago one patient was so scared of Midorima that he gave up on injuring himself because of fear of being reprimanded.

There were two other doctors.

Nonetheless, when in asylum were no doctor or psychiatrist (yes, that happened), these who ascended the throne, were nurses and paramedics.

Alexandra Garcia was the kindest nurse in section C. Always providing advice, caring. Her flaw was that she tended to be a little too scatty, yet this fact didn’t stop others from liking her. Masako Araki was another nurse, not especially nice. To put it bluntly, she was characterised by her devilment, however she had never neglected duties and was very cautious, almost pedantic, when it came to giving medications to patients. Also, Eikichi Nebuya – black-skinned paramedic who sometimes was playing chess with adolescents. General peace in asylum was thanks to him.

But it occurred that some of workers were not so likeable. Wei Liu or Kazuya Hara. Both were paramedics who didn’t care much about young people. If not the doctors, that leashed them, there would have been a lot of unpleasant situations, like putting someone down. It happened rarely but situations like these have never been forgotten.

Well, action had begun when one of the workers came back from leave.

 

* * *

 

Aomine and Akashi were sitting in the cafeteria, beside the counter, talking with Murasakibara Atsushi, a genial and brilliant chef. He was the reason why patients never complained on food. It was Saturday, so they could afford for a free time at 9AM.

“But Kisechin doesn’t eat a lot~ Although I make him five tiny meals every day~ Whats should I cook to make him happy?” wondered purple haired giant. He made Akashi feel a little uncomfortable. There was more than thirty centimetres of difference between them, after all.

“I don’t know what Kise likes, but I like hamburgers. And spaghetti And chips. And-”

“You like everything, Minechin,” Murasakibara interrupted, slicing bread to make sandwiches for his interlocutors. “Kisechin has gained some weight recently. I want to give him prize,” explained chef. _And motivation, I hope._

“Tetsu told Kise few days ago, that he was proud of him, for obvious reason.” Even so unmindful of his surrounding person as Aomine saw progress in others’ behaviour.

Diet or maybe rather hunger strike which Kise had had, caused that blond had really weak body. His bones could broke easily, his hair were coming out. Skin was dry, lack of elasticity and healthy brightness. Kise wasn’t on his diet now, but fallouts of his previous regimen, were still visible. Well, he ate more than 2 months ago, but it didn’t mean he eat as much as he should have. But still.

“If you have urge to compliment Ryota, better tell him that he looks healthier,” stated Akashi, “He may be scared if someone’ll tell him that he put on weight. It doesn’t matter that it’s good sign, for him it may be not.”

“So, it’s your task to get to know what Kisechin likes,” chef put a butter on bread, then cheese, pieces of tomato and finally olives. He gave sandwiches to boys. “Now, enjoy your snack and get out. I have to make a lunch, not new friends,” he said lazily and dryly, but with tiny smile, suggesting not to take his words seriously.

 

* * *

 

After 10.30AM, as usually, in front of nurse’s office was short line of 3-4 patients who came for medicines. Everyone had appointed two or three times during the day when they had to go and take pills given by nurse along with with paper cup of water. Next to nurse always was someone from staff, who was checking individuals if they swallowed the pills.

Kise was next in the line and he stared at his cup of pills with puzzlement.

“Normally, there were more,” Kise said to nurse he had never seen before.

“But now, there are less. Fast, you’re blockin’ the line,” he chevied the blond.

Kise grasped hesitantly a paper cup of water. “I think I have to take more-”

“Of course you have to, because you’re drug abuser. Better thank me, I’m not letting you to addict from this. Are you drinking or not?” Male snarled.

“I-”

“I insist on giving Kise-kun the same amount of medications, he has been given for last two weeks, Hanamiya-san.” A quiet but strong voice pealed out.

Blue-haired boy was staring at male with dark hair, who stood up seeing teenager. And by standing up he presented his wiry silhouette and showed that in scuffle between him and young patient in front of him, a winner was obvious.

“Long time no see, Ku-ro-ko-kun,” said, emphasizing with mockery surname of his opponent.

“I hoped for longer,” Kuroko said with impassive expression. “Hanamiya-san, I propose giving Kise-kun what he needs.”

“And you know it the best, don’t you?”

“If you see in documents, there will be mentioned how big dose of meds should be given to patient,” interjected new voice. It was Akashi who had just come to take his tabs, and well, surprise.

Hanamiya looked at companion of Kuroko. Eyes of blood in the veins, matching hair and overwhelming aura. Well, the final one feature didn’t make Hanamiya back up. Rather made nurse more willing to face up to this brat and force this brat to realizing who has more power in this place. Because a random teenager had no chance to put himself on the throne of asylum. A throne consisted of minds of more and less crazy people.

“Maybe we should ask our dear patient what he is fed every day?” Hanamiya laughed mockingly, sitting on the chair. „Tell us, blond, what you are taking.”

The truth was, Kise didn’t know what he was exactly given. So he said what he knew. “Antidepressants and something what stimulates appetite, and supplements of diet.”

“You are really thinking this is enough for me?” Wicked smirk flourished on male’s face.

A silence prevailed. It wasn’t hard, there were only Kuroko, Akashi, Kise, Hanamiya and Wei Liu who should have checked if patients really had swallowed their meds, but didn’t. Well, he enjoyed a terror waged by Hanamiya Makoto.

Silence would have continued and smile on Hanamiya’s face would have proliferated if-

“Kise-kun takes daily 60 milligrams of fluoxetine, 240 milligrams of dibenzepin and nutritional supplements. Amongst them cobalamin... to be precise 20 milligrams of dibencozide. So now, he should take 20 milligrams of fluoxetine, all dibenzepin and some of these supplements.”

Kise was staring at Kuroko.

Akashi was staring at Kuroko.

Hanamiya was staring at Kuroko. Abruptly male grasped a boy’s shirt, causing that teenager choked lightly and-

He would have caused something more, however shield of fire appeared. Akashi Seijuuro gripped strongly Hanamiya’s wrist, making predator release his prey.

“I don’t think you should touch patient without his consent. Especially Tetsuya,” Seijuuro whispered with venom before Wei Liu pulled him away from Hanamiya. Akashi understood – for attacking the staff, they could make him imprisoned in the belts and then put into isolation ward where his only companion would be dreams and boredom. So Seijuuro only glared at him with contempt for Hanamiya’s being. Now, this feeling was mutual.

He took quick glance at Tetsuya to make sure if nothing was wrong.

“How do you fuckin’ know it?” nurse hissed.

“Kise-kun told me.”

“And now he doesn’t remember anything?”

“He has short memory.”

Kuroko’s voice never once faltered. His eyes burned of determination.

Grumbling on ‘brats in these times’, Hanamiya gave Kise more of his pills. Kuroko, being only companion of Kise, let Akashi pass him. When Akashi waited for his tabs, he heard a whisper of male.

“I see you are equally fucked up like your Te-tsu-ya.”

If Kuroko had heard these words, he didn’t show it. He still pulled his mask of indifference which was his shield, alike Akashi Seijuuro before. Only sparks in his wintry eyes suggested how forceful are emotions pent up in the vessel.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know why are you’re so offended by it. We all are junkies. Just legally,” Aomine snorted with laughter, despite still pouting Kise. “No offense, Tetsu, but you are the biggest. Half of your pills is still more than all mine”

“I’m not offended. You’re right after all,” Kuroko shrugged and focused again on reading the book.

“What’s going on with this Hanamiya guy?” Kise asked, not wanting to lag behind. Even Aomine seemed to be not surprised, when Kise told him about little accident before. Only fragment with Hanamiya and Kuroko being closer than half o metre, woke some crossness in tanned boy.

“He’s an asshole as fuck,” resumed shortly. Seeing Kise’s look, he added. “Well, he is a nurse. Makes a lot of scams.”

“He’s smuggler, right?” Akashi joined to conversation with question aimed to Tetsuya who sighed and set book aside. It seemed he wouldn’t be able to concentrate and read it. What a shame.

“Yes, he sells some of medications. Hanamiya makes a mistake in patients’ dosing, not accidentally,” said Kuroko looking at each of his companions, one by one and stopping at Akashi. “Medications which treat depression, insomnia and schizophrenia are the most popular. People taking those-”

“Are in Hanamiya’s action range,” Seijuuro finished.

„Why insomnia?” Kise didn’t understand this one.

“Majority of drugs treating insomnia contains zolpidem. One-three pills cause drowsiness, but for example five can make someone feel like after taking LSD,” explained Kuroko. Being in asylum for so long... Big part of his knowledge was a result of experience. So he had absorbed all he got to know.

“Wow. Your words have reminded me... how do you know about my medicines better than me?”

Everyone wanted to know, so all of them leaned toward boy with blue hair. Except Akashi, he was already close, sitting next to Tetsuya.

“Maybe some observation skills, Kise-kun? It wasn’t the first time I went with you to the nurse. I had seen what they were giving to you.” Kuroko knew telling about database wasn’t good idea.

“Ohhh, I see! Thank you very much Kurokocchi for helping me before. I-”

“No need to thank me,” Kuroko’s eyes softened.

 

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuuro looked around his new room. Plus: walls had colour between orange and red and it was better than nauseous greenish-bluish. Con: in this room had lived already three other patients. Then, next plus: Tetsuya was his new roommate. Con or rather cons: there were also two others.

After Takao Kazunari was out, bed beside Tetsuya’s was empty. So Akashi transpired to be next resident. Well, room with one bed, which wasn’t isolation ward, was only for people that were the last who arrived to asylum. Akashi had a lot of luck that he had lived there for whole month.

It was nearly curfew that’s why in the corridors was the largest movement in a day. Three nurses (good that Hanamiya finished his work few hours ago) bustled because most of patients had to take medicines shortly before going to sleep. Some people were ordered to stay in their rooms and wait for nurse and some people had to go to nurse’s office.

Akashi had already been in office ten minutes ago and now was a time when he waited for advent of difficult to defeating urge to sleep. Yes, he, Akashi Seijuuro who never lost, was surrendering to sleep-inducing drugs, letting them incapacitate him and take to surrealistic world. Aomine was right. All of them were junkies and no one wanted to fight this off.

Buried in warm and soft bedding would think about new addiction, but he heard opening the door. He would have ignored this but Tetsuya was the only one who could come. Other two (Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker?) were already sleeping. Yet, steps didn’t seem to belong to tiny boy.

So Akashi opened his eyes and lifted himself lightly, just to had a shock.

Tetsuya was leaning against the wall, trying to balance himself. By the time, Akashi found himself next to teenager, he started sliding down.

“Tetsuya, what the fu-, I mean, what on earth... oh fucking shit...”

Well, Seijuuro didn’t like the fact he was cursing, but spending time with Aomine made him more indifferent to curses. And hey, he was justified. Not every day you had chance to hold your fiend in arms, because he had got immense amount of drugs.

Some of turquoise strands fell partly on face of boy, hooding his, anyway closed, eyes. He hasn’t sleep yet – but this fact didn’t matter, boy was already like a doll made from porcelain – one fall could be cause of his breaking.

Seijuuro felt power drop, what meant he should better hurry. He lifted Tetsuya (Did Tetsuya really eat something? His weight didn’t suggest this) and carried him in bridal style. It would have looked more attractive if Kuroko was less dead. Akashi put boy on bed and covered with sheets and blanket. Maybe he would appreciate for a moment longer that Tetsuya was so cute during sleep, but eyes were closing on their own and Seijuuro blindly reached his bed and submerged in new world which was existing only for a one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, more action and akakuro at the end, hope u enjoyed


	4. It doesn't solve a thing to dress it, in a pretty gown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is fragment of lyrics illusion&dream" by poets of the fall

Under closed eyelids, remnants of dreams were still existing and only after they disappeared themselves Kuroko opened his eyes, seeing darkness. And feeling prick in his hand.

All the people around were sleeping and blue-haired boy knew he lost undefined period of time. He saw a drip plugged into his hand – one mystery solved. Second was - how long was he a little less than dead?

So he acted irrational even from his point of view and pulled a drip out, then went to bed where red spot was visible despite the dark. He shook gently a shoulder of sleeping teenager, hoping his drugs didn’t cause sleep to be as strong as his own.

Some mumbling was heard from area of pillow. It was followed by stronger shake. Mumbling. One more shake-

“Tetsuya, can you please calm down?” Akashi muttered, barely understandably.

“I am calm and I apologize, Akashi-kun. I have to know how long-” Kuroko abruptly stopped. And didn’t continue. Akashi, still waking up, realized it after a while.

“Tetsuya.”

“Akashi-kun, you didn’t answer.”

“You didn’t ask.”

Kuroko sighed. “Sorry,” closed his eyes, because there wasn’t a big difference, he saw almost nothing anyway. “My train of thoughts is a bit chaotic.”

“It’s not like I don’t understand. And answering on your not finished question, it’s one o’clock, I think, maybe two.” Seijuuro would have chuckled if he had energy, because an image of Tetsuya’s expression was so amusing. Despite all the darkness he saw a lot of details. Like a bottle of water on the table three metres away from them or long lashes on boy’s pale cheeks.

Seijuuro really understood. He also after taking some drugs was off for some time – he remembered his first dose of medicines, about twelve months ago when he had been diagnosed. Well, two pills had been reason of his sleep lasting for twenty hours. There was one worry – since Tetsuya needed more or new medicines, it meant his condition hadn’t been good. Okay, he was talented at hiding his emotions and all, but that- Seijuuro was rarely surprised and exceeding his expectations was generally okay, but not in this case.

“I had slept for twenty-eight hours.”

“Correct.”

“Should I worry about drugs they are giving me? Maybe they are trying to do something to me.”

Akashi didn’t know if it was a joke or maybe psychotic belief of Tetsuya.

“No. I heard nurses. Well, they were under impression you have to take so much drugs.”

“So am I. And it sometimes doesn’t work.”

Seijuuro moved himself about to make more place for sitting boy. “Tetsuya, something bothers you.”

“No.”

“It was stating the fact, not questioning.”

“Maybe a little,” Kuroko said with frown. “But I am controlling it.”

“You are controlling _what_?”

Kuroko was thinking what he should tell to picture his feelings. “Mayuzumi-san told me what’s true and what’s not and I believe him but recently I had problems with reminding myself of it,” he paused, absorbed by his thoughts for few seconds and continued but in way Akashi would have never expected. “Have you ever been at the wedding, Akashi-kun?”

Amazement passed and Seijuuro answered. “Yes, a few times. But these were weddings of people I don’t really know.”

“How?” Kuroko touched sheets and grazed gently Seijuuro’s hand. He quickly pulled hand back, mumbling ‘sorry’ but felt relief – talking with Akashi wasn’t illusion. Laying teenager didn’t comment these actions, not knowing what thoughts filled Kuroko’s mind.

“My father is a quite known businessman. He often gets invitations at ceremonies like these and I have to go with him,” said with little wince and corrected himself. “I had to go.”

“What do you give to newlyweds? As present.”

“Classic. Flowers and a check.”

“I thought golden watch is a classic?” Kuroko let smile to appear on his face.

“A golden watch would be an insult for them. Every businessman I’ve known, including my father, can afford on purchase few golden watches and then throw them away without regret.” Uh, they digressed from the subject. “What about you? Have you been at the wedding?”

“Oh, yeah. Of my parents.”

“How?” Now it was him asking the same question what Tetsuya just a minute ago.

“After 18 years of being together they decided on the next step.”

“When was it?”

“A half of year ago?” Tetsuya wondered. “It was an important ceremony, so I was given a pass for 2 days. Although I am still surprised Mayuzumi-san let me get out.”

“If he did it, it had to meant that your condition was better,” Akashi stated and Kuroko only shrugged.

“I wore suit like civilised human and went at the wedding without any gift, I didn’t have time for buying anything. But my mother deemed that fact I was beside her is the best gift. Well, almost every mother would say that.” Akashi heard a smile in Kuroko’s voice.

Only image of boy in official outfit mentally impressed Seijuuro. Well, he was used to Tetsuya in t-shirt, big hoodie and basketball shorts.

“Someone gave cigarettes as a gift. For me.”

“You couldn’t take it here. Confiscation,” he commented shortly.

“Yes, they confiscated cigarettes along with a tie from my father.” For the sake of him, they said.

“Is there a punch line?” It had to be, Tetsuya didn’t talk much without any deeper sense.

“Actually, yes. Mayuzumi-san managed to wheedle staff into giving me these cigarettes back. Considering I don’t have lighter or matches. He just trusts me. ” And Akashi managed to be surprised once again. Did this Mayuzumi know what psychiatrist should do? Surely not give an underage access to illegal substances. “Are you smoking?”

“No.”

„It’s good. Some day I’ll give you one cigarette.”

Akashi reflected on Tetsuya’s words. What could be a reason of having cigarettes without intentions of smoking?

Oh.

“I need nothing to remember about you.” Akashi said almost with reprimand.

“But I need something to remember there’s someone who does.” One cigarette less meant one person more to remember about existence of someone locked in asylum. An empty spot in little packaging was important sign for Tetsuya.

They spent some time on talking, until Akashi reminded them tomorrow was school and sleep was unnecessary part of learning. Before falling asleep, teenager with fiery hair whispered something more. “Tetsuya?”

“Yes?”

“I am sure, you look very lovely in suit.”

 

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuuro being Akashi had his personal tutor, sent by his father, who apparently still cared about education of his heir. Being in asylum didn’t mean Seijuuro could chill out and slow down. Absolutely not. He had even more material to learn than before because Masaomi didn’t believe Teiko Asylum was able to afford on qualified teachers. On the start Teiko staff had withstood the declaration of Akashi’s individual learning and sending tutor because, really, person from outside? Then offer of bailout had appeared. Well – everybody wanted more money. Nothing was free. Maybe patients didn’t pay for staying here, but they wanted better conditions in this place.

Asylum had three floor – first was for A section, second for B, third for C. On ground floor you could found reception and, finally, in a basement that was nonstop monitored, were a lot of locked rooms with archives and pharmaceuticals stock. No one except for doctors and few appointed persons had access to these stockpiles.

Patients from one floor couldn’t go on another, even if they wanted. All sections were closed wards. Corridors on each storeys were separated from stairs by door which was locked away. On each of the floors was corridor connected with another short corridor that leaded to school building with classrooms and rooms. They weren’t that seedy, to be honest, school in asylum looked like normal school, just lacked of potentially dangerous objects. And for sure didn’t lack of security guards.

Back to the subject – Akashi had individual lessons. Therewith, he finished his daily education faster than rest of people. It usually meant he had to go with someone escorting him back to the actual asylum (it couldn’t be his tutor, because he was someone from outside) and that he, as always, would have some time for himself and this time would be spent in peace.

Usually, because not today. All teachers and possible persons were busy, the latter with sudden looking through their rooms in section C – apparently someone had to create suspicion and one person was enough to investigate others too. So now Akashi could only wait for people to finish their classes, so he could be able to go back to his room.

He didn’t wait long for anyone to appear – after seven minutes one of patients finished his education for today. Seijuuro approached him and his teacher.

“Good afternoon, sensei,” said bowing with respect and turned to taller. “Hello, Nijimura-senpai.”

Nijimura nodded in greeting and both followed teacher, who was heading towards C section.

“Haizaki Shougo again?” Akashi asked. Teenagers were few steps behind adult male, what facilitated the conversation without being eavesdropped.

“Yes. Some of his friends who visits him manage to give him various things. And he can’t hide his fucking happiness about it and now we all, especially Haizaki’s roommates, are in ass,” whispered with venom in voice, which promised long and excruciating pain for Haizaki.

“Hope you’ll give him lesson,” stated Akashi. If not Shuuzo, then him.

“It’’s not going to be a simple lesson.” Dark aura was visible. Being veteran of asylum wasn’t title for nothing.

“Hiding remains would be troublesome, but I believe in your capabilities.”

“Thanks. The same to you, I think not only Haizaki is going to be in trouble.”

 

* * *

  

It was right. Four patients had had common lecture about responsible behaviour, including Aomine who tenaciously had repeated that these cigarettes and lighters weren’t his. His amazing defensive hadn’t succeeded.

Still, he was in better position than others. Tobacco was nothing in comparison to hidden pills, suspicious powders or razor blades.

Effects were that only visitors could be parents, no passes for at least three weeks. But everyone lost – more rigorous treatment, nearly to none privacy. And maybe Kuroko wouldn’t have cared about it, however-

“Aomine-kun, can you explain to me why Mayuzumi-san couldn’t give me nothing sweet?”

Aomine didn’t turn, he didn’t even look in Kuroko’s direction, pretending he is busy with his homework.

“Maybe he thought you should stop with this vanilla shit?”

“No, it’s not a reason.”

“Then I don’t know what it is.” Aomine shifted uncomfortably on chair, hoping his action looked as if chair really was uncomfortable. It didn’t pass.

“It’s because some people, including you,” Kuroko emphasized last word, “thought it would be nice to have some objects they shouldn’t have. And some poeple weren’t so intelligent to know that one person means all.” Watching as phantom face remained impassive, but voice not exactly - horror of Aomine Daiki materialized.

“Tetsu, you know it’s Haizaki’s fault. And those Hitachiin twins.”

“But yours too. And now I can’t have what I want because now _even Mayuzumi-san_ and things he carries with himself are inspected. He can’t bring in simple milkshake because there are suspicions that this is filled with drugs.” There were also objections about Kuroko using Chihiro’s laptop. Damn it.

“It's Mayuzumi after all... Tetsu, you are taking it out on me, really, don’t kill me-”

“Tetsuya, I think you should stop with frightening Daiki,” interrupted Akashi. Aomine sighed with relief. “You may just dispose of problem,” smirked. Aomine gasped, not expecting a betrayal.

“Will you be my partner in crime please, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko decided to play along this game.

“Of course.” Now Akashi understood Nijimura Shuuzo’s words – older teenager believed in Seijuuro’s capabilities of preventing Tetsuya from commiting murder. But some amusement didn’t hurt anyone, right? “However, refrain yourself for now. Disposal all these witnesses would be bothersome.”

“I apologize. Emotions blinded me for a second, precluding non-judgmental point of view,” said Kuroko with his usual tone.

“It happens, so don’t worry. What would you say for us to get out from this room and go to library in order to making crime plans, my dear?” Akashi tilted his head, little smile adorning his face and making him look more predatory.

“I don’t mind. Shall we go?” Tetsuya also looked amused with gleams in his ice eyes. Both of them took their stuff and got out, holding into each other like old couple or rather partners in crime, who didn’t want anyone to disturb them in planning conspiracy.

 

* * *

 

“I think that bigger dose of quetiapine was good decision but we’ll find out in time,” said Mayuzumi Chihiro, organizing documents. Notes about patients and medicines, textbooks, gazettes were lying around the office. Desk was moderately clean – it was floor, chair and black couch where all these things found themselves. Chihiro had bad habit of dumping his articles everywhere but adequate place. His behaviour resembled of genius – passionate about something, he could leave material dimension without greater regret.

“Side effects.”

“Sorry, but you have to live with it until you get used to,” stated Mayuzumi but freeze for second. “Aside from drowsiness, nothing more?” He made sure and hearing no word from Kuroko, continued. “You will be taking this in the evening and sleep after that. It would be absurdity to take it in the morning. Fuuuck, didn’t you see a magazine?”

“Which one?”

“This one with pretty maid on the cover.”

“Here.” Kuroko pointed out window sill. Chihiro took his treasure, murmuring ‘thanks’.

“Chihiro-kun, Hanamiya-san has come back.”

“I know,” Mayuzumi answered, not looking at Kuroko. He not only heard about Hanamiya’s return, he even saw him. Irritating as always.

“And he does what he did before.”

Psychiatrist had been aware of smuggling since long time. Few months ago he hadn’t been concerned about it, but Tetsuya had asked him why his dose is littler. So he had to intervene. Maybe Hanamiya hadn’t taken away Tetsuya’s drugs anymore, but others hadn’t had so much luck, even if Hanamiya had been more cautious hereafter.

“Tetsuya, seriously, I don’t like it, but I can’t do anything. Teiko has qualified staff and all, but even there are corrupted individuals.” It was cruel truth which Kuroko didn’t want to accept. Mayuzumi wasn’t conformist or someone like that, yet he wasn’t going to overreach and attract attention by some stupid or inconsiderate actions. “Stop pouting, it’s not going to change anything.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Okay. Maybe it would work on your new friend but not me. Oh, since you are here, let’s talk about it.” Mischievous smirk bloomed like beautiful plant, but looked more like cactus.

“Talk about _what_?”

“Romantic relationship.”

Kuroko would have choked if he had eaten anything. But he hadn’t and it saved his life. Maybe short ban for milkshakes was profitable after all.

“Chihiro-kun, I’d prefer if you stop now.”

“No nononono,” said male. “You can’t run away from it.”

“I can’t? So look what I am doing.” And Kuroko stood up to get out. Unfortunately, Chihiro blocked his way. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too and I’ve been your psychiatrist for year and something. It’s our fate that has connected us.” Mayuzumi couldn’t stop himself from little drama. “Well, it seems you are connected to someone else,” he added with dramatic sadness.

“I don’t have any path of love. You have hallucinations. Maybe it’s you who should be locked here.”

“Oh, I am. But you have to admit,” Mayuzumi leaned and whispered as if what he was going to say, was a secret, “Two persons with tragic backstory having no one and their families being cruel-”

“I don’t have cruel parents.”

“-and their love that found itself in mental hospital, and they can’t run away from this love, since they’ve been locked-”

“What love, Chihiro-kun?”

“-forbidden lovers who don’t need their medicines anymore, because passion cured the-”

“Drugs are inseparable part of my life, I think.”

“Because you are addicted to them. But don’t worry, you will be addicted to love in no time,” declared with fascination which for sure wasn’t healthy. Monologue was the reason why Kuroko had tried to evacuate himself. Boy sighed with almost invisible irritation. Mayuzumi heard it but ignored this fact.

“Then I am going,” mumbled quietly and even opened the door. But his wrist was captured in not so strong grip. “Chihiro-kun, this is not a joke.”

“I’m not even amused. You should confront your fears.”

“Later. Goodbye.”

Kuroko escaped, being aware of these grey eyes that were piercing him. He didn’t expect Mayuzumi to catch up with him, so when male did, Kuroko gasped in surprise.

“Tetsuya, this is affecting your life, actions, everything-”

“I know.”

“Don’t fucking interrupt me, please,” Mayuzumi hissed, not caring if his words would hurt teenager. Drastic measures. “If you think that pushing everyone away will do anything, you are right. It’ll do. On the other side if you stop reject them, you might get hurt. But it happens. Also you are losing chance to have a bond with someone. Why? Because you put a ban on yourself.”

Kuroko refused to look at him, busy admiring white tiles nonetheless let words leave his mouth. “But my talks with others may be imaginary.”

“You can make sure with other senses if your surrounding is real.”

“It’ll be freaky.”

“You have good excuse.”

Kuroko seemed to wonder on his words for a while. Finally, he sighed and murmured ‘thank you’ with exhausted smile. And Mayuzumi Chihiro was filled with relief and he felt better, knowing that he had disposed of the ~~shit~~ problem for a while. If he hadn’t, then Kuroko would have never smiled. He wasn’t so generous in his facial expression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during writing cliche moment  
> “Tetsuya?” “Yes?” “I am sure, you look very lovely in suit.”  
> my friend: ...  
> me: don't u dare comment it. srsly. if u do im going to fckin kill u  
> my friend: aAAAA


	5. Couldn't survive on the battlefield, but now I'm starting to heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is fragment of lyrics "beutiful nightmare" by dead by april

“Oi, Tetsu. Three colours dominate in this corridor,” Aomine said in his usual bored tone. Kuroko glanced at him without word, so he added. “Three colours. Three. Triangle has three sides. Illuminati confirmed.”

Daiki would have had no motivation into going to the nurse to take pills, if Tetsu hadn’t always reminded him about it and then had assisted him. Not so tall teenager had already got used to suspicious subjects raised during their short walks.

“Aomine-kun shouldn’t divulge his true identity.” Kuroko reprimanded him half-jokingly.

“I trust you don’t tell anyone about this,” Aomine smirked. Next thought flowed to his mind. “After all, we create Shadowminati.” Other raised eyebrows, waiting for further explanation. “You know everything about everyone, dunno how and I don’t wanna know. And I am here to help you if you would like to blackmail someone. We’re team, yeah?”

“Shadowminati is interesting name,” said in cogitation. “No one knows about us, we live in shadow of true Illuminati.” Kuroko looked at his friend and added. “Well, seeing your face now I am sure that you named our organisation Shadowminati because of me, not some kind of metaphor.”

“Let’s say I didn’t realize it has metaphor in itself,” tanned teen murmured. “But we should have three members, you know, a triangle has to have three sides. I’d like to have Kise, but he is too much of innocent cinnamon roll,” he snorted.

“I’m certain you demoralised him anyway,” Kuroko commented, shrugging his shoulders and making some blue strands fall on his face. He saw some people at the end of white corridor. “Isn’t this man Takao?”

Aomine didn’t answer.

Bluehead’s panic appeared inside of his guts, tickling, twisting, stabbing them in painful way reminding him about previous downfalls. _Not_ _again_ , he thought, _I take more drugs now so_ _why I keep seeing-_ His heart in one second was near leaping out of his body, he had to get some air-

Kuroko felt warm hand on his shoulder and he attempted to focus on navy eyes.

“Oh yeah, it’s him,” Aomine confirmed, brushing smaller teen’s hair away from his face and Kuroko stared at him in surprise mixed with disorientation. He had expected ‘what are you fucking imagining’, not confirmation. Daiki frowned seeing unfamiliar expression on Kuroko’s face and his sigh of relief. “Are you alright?”

Kuroko nodded, not being sure if his voice wouldn’t show any sign of previous fear. After few seconds he murmured. “What are you waiting for, Aomine-kun? Let’s greet Takao-kun, he’ll be busy with Midorima-san later.”

He had to quickly distract Aomine. No talk about hallucination if there was no need.

 

* * *

 

After adorable therapeutic meeting with Reo nee-san, where main topic were “Sei-chan’s emotions” and ways of relieving stress, Akashi entered his room and found a cleaner looking through Kuroko’s stuff and owner of these stuff who was leaning against the wall with impassive expression. Female not finding anything suspicious, left room soon after. They weren’t alone – there was another roommate on the other side of room, however presence of Allen Walker, who was secluding himself from the rest of the world by no-lifing on PSP, didn’t create a problem.

“Has someone visited you?” Akashi asked as Kuroko sat on his bed and at that time he saw Tetsuya made a little pigtail on left side of his head, using fringe to do so.

Kuroko tilted his head to have better look at him. His hair was growing and he couldn’t cut it without something sharp. In last week he had had to brush away his bangs over and over again. And not only bangs, he also had had to constantly put hair behind ears. Fortunately, one of his visitor had given him hair tie and had shortened his suffering.

Akashi couldn’t say he didn’t like Tetsuya’s new hairstyle.

“Only Aomine’s friends.”

“They had business with you or Daiki?” Akashi raised one of his eyebrow.

“Him. However I didn’t miss out on pleasure of having short talk with them.”

This was well-known fact that after every visit, visited person was looked through and their stuff also. Aomine had taken advantage of this rule – his friends had been visiting him and during their meeting Kuroko had come clandestinely, he had hidden cigarettes in his pocket, then he had came back to his room. After visit, Aomine’s room was examined - in vain. Nothing had been found and Aomine had been coming to his best friend to get back what he had been given earlier.

This time their operation proceeded in different way. Imayoshi and Sakurai (who was always slightly terrified of asylum) had visited Kuroko, when it had transpired that Daiki couldn’t have almost any visitors. Nonetheless, tanned teen had managed to come during their visit and get what was his.

“I didn’t know you support his addiction,” commented Akashi frowning, not expecting this information, especially after seeing Tetsuya’s anger directed at Daiki not so long time ago. Apparently, blue-haired boy had been really angry at his friend for getting caught (what had caused Tetsuya stop drinking this vanilla flavoured something for week and something), not for smoking.

“I disapprove this, but I understand. And I try to make amends to him for his stay here.”

“So this is it?”

“Akashi-kun, I didn’t tell you about how I met Aomine-kun, right?”

Seijuuro shook his head.

 

* * *

_Aomine Daiki hit the wall in frustration on world. Why the fuck he was there? He didn’t feel great need of being locked in this fucking asylum with some insane people who could infect him or something. He threw another punch in the wall, once more-_

_“I don’t think things are guilty for whatever you are mad,” Aomine heard. Out of surprise he turned on heel with clenched fist, impulsively making swing. He hit the air and then felt weak yet painful jab on his own ribs. He reminded himself about all these horrors with asylum and waited for death. But he wouldn’t die before last words._

_“What the fuck.”_

_“I apologize, it was defence. You shouldn’t do things like this.”_

_Aomine finally saw a figure that was blending in the background of overwhelming whiteness. Empty turquoise eyes were observing him and he felt uncomfortably under this scrutinizing stare. Making decision about not taking revenge, a tanned opted for small talk with this phantom-or-what._

_“Why not?”_

_“If I were a nurse or paramedic, you could be now in isolation ward,” blue-haired stated with voice lack of anything, even reprimand._

_“I’ll remember about it,” Aomine murmured and then saw something in teen’s hand what made his eyes shining. “Are you smoking?”_

_A small boy glanced at cigarettes held by him. “Not really. I apologize but I can’t give you even one cigarette.”_

_“Okay.” Aomine shrugged, slightly offended by fast reject._

_“But I know who can give you some,” phantom added. “I don’t approve unhealthy habits like smoking but...” He shrugged. “Are you going with me?”_

_Daiki stared at this innocently looking person who was offered him solving his problems._

_“Why not.”_

* * *

 

“Long story short, I made him my ally who has become friend later,” Kuroko finished and added with slightly guilt written on his face. “I think that Aomine-kun’s priorities has changed because of me.”

Akashi didn’t have to wonder about this, because he already had some suspicions.

Usually, person who was in asylum because of aggression, stayed there about one month, two months maximum. Aomine had been here for three months and two weeks, if Akashi well recalled and he recalled well for sure.

Seijuuro felt look at him and both he and Tetsuya stared at each other for a while, not uttering a single word.

“Do you think I am selfish?” Kuroko said falling on bed from his sitting position, never breaking his eye contact with Akashi. “Aomine-kun is a person that is willing to fight for his freedom in all circumstances. And even if I know that he is still here because he thinks I need help, I didn’t tell him anything, just let him think that, simultaneously hoping he won’t left me here alone.”

Seijuuro didn’t give thoughts too long. “He decided he wants to be here and he shouldn’t regret this. After all, every decision we made of our own free will is decision we wanted to be done, every desire was craved by us once. There’s nothing to regret and Daiki has his own mind, even if it isn’t especially big.”

Kuroko’s corner of lips twisted lightly. “That’s why I doubt his appraisal of situation.”

Akashi sat next to laying Kuroko and caressed his blue hair. “You got affection once, so you want it one more time. That’s understandable.”

“You don’t even know what ways Aomine has found... is finding to extend his stay,” Tetsuya chuckled quietly, making Seijuuro’s hand tremble along with phantom body. “He once set on fire various unnecessary documents and turned on fire alarm to be caught.”

“If Daiki is your problem, you can dispose of him,” he smiled innocently. “As your partner in crime I am always willing to offer cooperation.”

“Our conversation is taking an unexpected turn **.** Akashi-kun, have you ever set anything on fire? ”

“I think we’re getting off the subject. And why are we talking in such a chaotic way?” Akashi frowned, realizing how answers they were giving each other didn’t go together. Kuroko eyes widened slightly on this statement. He didn’t even noticed this until redhead’s remark.

“It seems like I’m not the only one who is a bit off after drugs.”

 

* * *

 

 **Kise Ryota** **@copiedsun**

Kurokocchi has new hairstyle! Now he looks like actual girl I’d date（・∀・）#cute #asylumlife #kurokocchi

**[picture]**

**Momoi Satsuki @cherry_infobroker**

@copiedsun oh my asdfghjkl Tetsu-kun, why he has to be so lovable

**Mayuzumi Chihiro @maningrey**

@copiedsun delete this picture or i delete ur phone. right now.

**Kise Ryota @copiedsun**

@maningrey T-T Kurokocchi deserves his moment of fame + how did you find me?? **(** **꒪** **Д** **꒪** **)** **ノ**

**Momoi Satsuki @cherry_infobroker**

@copiedsun Don’t give up, Ki-chan! No one will be obstacle in our adoration over Tetsu-kun’s cuteness.

**Mayuzumi Chihiro @maningrey**

@copiedsun @cherry_infobroker tetsuya told me to pass message - shut the fuck up and delete this picture or he’ll ignite pass all of you.

 

* * *

 

Akashi ensconced himself on bed and took out his textbooks, these recommended by his tutor and some by his own father. But he didn’t simply open them, as always, just to read content, memorize it and use this knowledge later only on exams opportunity.

Akashi reached for one of the books and examined a cover. A picture, a title, an author, a publisher. A coral reef pictured on biology textbook with all of rainbow colours. Redhead reminded himself about topics, he had read so far. Construction and functions epithelial tissue, the course of meiosis and mitosis, construction of plant cell. He did as Reo-san had told him before – he had to find good for him reason to learn before starting to learn. One reason for one subject.

Finding one for biology wasn’t hard. He wanted to know what was going on in human organism. Economy – Akashi was going to study something what had a lot of common with this one. Other subjects weren’t easier to get sufficient reason but he managed to do it and fight off unpleasant feeling he usually had.

“Independence”, he thought.

 _You are individual one_ , he recalled Mibuchi’s words. _Not a doll that anyone could control and make her do everything he wants to achieve his goals._

“My own purpose, not other’s.”

_Whatever you do shouldn’t be done because of external motivation, like people pressure or their expectations._

“Self-improvement, not perfection.”

_Striving for perfection, you see all unnecessary defects, even these unnoticeable for anyone who is not you. However self-improvement make you think what you may do to avoid the same mistakes without unhealthy goals._

“Me.”

_Only you can do what you have to do._

“Not my father and his craving for victory.”

A page tore asunder, one half remaining in Seijuuro’s hand, second half still glued to book with content making no sense without its paper twin.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko tried to ignore it. This sound, this noise, this chaos-

Again. Because Aomine must have decided on another drama. At 11PM.

So now, all of them, not only C section, but also A and B, everyone were staying outside the Teiko Asylum, most of them only in pyjamas. Somewhere in the background were paramedics and Hanamiya who were counting all the patients. A gentle breeze felt like freezing wind for teenagers used to warm of asylum interior.

Lucky ones had jumpers or hoodies, preventing them from suffering. Kuroko was one of them and next to him stood Akashi who wasn’t dying because-

“Thank you, Tetsuya.” He murmured, raising hands to mouth and warming them by breath. Kuroko shrugged. Lending hoodie was costing him nothing, in addition he didn’t want to be guilty for Akashi’s death. Phantom had learned this some time ago that redhead almost all the time was feeling cold or was preventing himself from this. So when fire alarm had ringed, Kuroko quickly had got up and had taken two piece of clothes. He was always ready for opportunities like these after spending here so much time. It was Seijuuro who had been confused for a while after waking up.

“Aomine-kun had to turn on fire alarm again,” boy sounded bored with all ~~this shit~~ these reckless actions of his friend.

Mentioned friend barged through a crowd and reached for Kuroko’s elbow. Bluehead turned his head to him and saw a deep frown on tanned expression. Well, frown was always there, permanently sculpted on this face by dissatisfaction with life.

“Someone copied my idea. Pirated, actually,” Aomine grunted. Then he winced and looked over his shoulder to see guilty one for his pain. “Satsuki? Why the hell are you jabbing me in my back?”

A girl smiled innocently. “You wouldn’t react otherwise. I wanted to greet with Tetsu-kun. Where’s he?” She had a look around her, knowing he was near... but how near?

“I am here, Momoi-san,” she heard a soft voice and gasped, straightening her back.

“Oh, Tetsu-kun! It’s such a... surprise... to see you.” She evened her breath after little heart attack and enthusiastically clung to the arm of slightly taller boy. Kuroko let her do this, not showing grimace of pain on face even once.

Akashi raised his eyebrow on this display of affection, yet he wasn’t surprised to see it was Kuroko who was subject of these feelings. Though Seijuuro felt that strange itching in heart for unknown, unexplained reason that was sometimes escalating in phantom’s presence and it was escalating now as well. He ignored it.

“Momoi-san, you shouldn’t jab Daiki in the kidneys, it may cause microtraumas,” he pointed out. “Unless you want Daiki to suffer?”

“One microtrauma won’t damage to him,” Momoi answered cheerfully. She was unlucky one without jumper so when Tetsuya offered her his hoodie, she squealed and immediately agreed. Ignoring the fact that Kuroko felt hotness, having t-shirt, long sleeved shirt and hoodie and bluehead was simply trying to discard his clothes.

“You told something about your copied idea, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko reminded other. “Sounds like Kise-kun,” he added with unchanged expression but anyone who spent some time with him would have tell that it was some kind of joke.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t me who turned on alarm today, so somebody else had to do it. He got inspiration from me. I am inspiration-”

“Dai-chan, do you seriously believe you are someone’s muse?” Momoi chuckled, covering her lips during soft laughing and unwittingly sniffing Kuroko’s scent on his clothing. Akashi noticed this and fact that girl was a bit embarrassed and more than bit pleased. He wasn’t astonished - when he had worn Kuroko’s hoodie earlier, he had been wafted by scent of fresh rain with a dash of sweet vanilla.

“Would Kise do something like this?” Aomine articulated his thought. Everyone nodded, making him feel uneasy.

Then Kise approached them, without any t-shirt what would have made a lot of his fans bleed from nose. He was only in his grey pyjama trousers. “Aominecchi!” He shouted and moved his lips closer to Aomine’s ear. “I ameliorated your plan,” he whispered but his whisper was heard by everyone who was near them. It appeared that Kise couldn’t whisper – the one of only few things blond wasn’t able to do.

“I told you so.” A group of patients heard Kuroko but they were still picturing the image of sculptures – still not believing that Kuroko’s joke turned out to be a truth.

“Why the fuck did you...?” Aomine hissed. “What about copyright laws?”

“What?” It was Kise’s turn to frown, he didn’t understand Aomine. So instead of focusing on understanding tanned teen, he focused on his current need. “Kurokocchi, I see you have two shirts on youself. Can I...?”

Kuroko sighed and stripped of his long-sleeved shirt, accidently hiking other shirt up and showing abs. Momoi gasped again and leaned against Aomine with widened eyes.

When Kise had Kuroko’s clothing on his body (It was good thing that phantom liked wearing clothing that were size or two bigger than his), he came back to the subject.

“So, I created a plan how to turn on the fire alarm, not getting caught,” he started with smile, because he was so proud of himself. However Kise felt cold touch on his nape and chill run his spine.

“Kise Ryota.” A voice of devil reached his ears and filled his mind. “I don’t care about your reasons, but if you thought _for a second_ that you were not going to get caught, you have to live in imaginary world. You are going with me.”

Kise already regretted his life choices.

Tetsuya stared at his psychiatrist with amusement, Seijuuro did the same. Others had fear in the eyes and view of these eyes was great motivation for Mayuzumi to pretend his cruelty. Before he dragged Kise along with him, a psychiatrist looked around. There was dark but he saw Tetsuya almost without clothing and Kise, Momoi plus Akashi with bluehead’s clothes.

Chihiro turned his nose up.

“What are you doing, organizing Tetsuya’s Adoration Club?”

 

* * *

 

**Kise Ryota @copiedsun**

If u wanna know whats goin on in my life then follow @cherry_infobroker My phone’s been confiscated, even now I’m usin her phone #asylumlife

**Kise Ryota @copiedsun**

Ill not be able to use her phone often so she’ll be my manager for indefinite period of time. Bye! ily (´∀｀)♡  

[picture]

**Mayuzumi Chihiro @maningrey**

@cherry_infobroker pray for not taking ur phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst - fluff - angst - fluff - copy and paste  
> apologize for swings of atmosphere, i cannot write in other way  
> \+ i think that more serious action will begin in next chapter + i tried


End file.
